From the Shadow into the Light
by Who-Are-You-Calling-Short 01
Summary: I'm not really good in summary please just read...
1. Prologue

**From the Shadow into the Light**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Tiger and Bunny Okay?

**A/N: **This is my first time doing Tiger and Bunny so be nice. And Oh this is Yaoi since there are lots of Yaoi.

**NOTE: **This is AU. Tiger didn't lose his power.

**WARNING: **Light Yaoi Okay.

**Summary: **"Your life might have not had a Good Beginning, but that's not where it all ends. It is in the whole Story of your life…So…Who are you…Hero.", When Life turns for the worst and no one was there for you, when all the people you turned to find comfort was not even there, When All things became worse and things became Hopeless, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi found safety to an unlikely Ally…an Unusual NEXT that had been asleep for 30 years…What else could go wrong and New Group of Vampire Criminals coming things get complicated. What does the New Villains wants? And why is Agnes trying to turn HERO TV into a Soap Opera when Wild Tiger's New Friend came to the team?

**Pairings:**

******Vince Grimoire Valentine (OC)** x Uke! Kotetsu 'Tiger' Kaburagi

**Keith Goodman x Ivan Karelin**

**Antonio Lopez x Nathan Seymour (Or the other way around)**

**Yuri Petrov x ****Barnaby Brooks Jr.**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**PROLOGUE**

**[Vince's Voice Over]**

"It was About twenty-five to thirty years before _the creation of Hero TV_, I was a member of the Soldiers, then known as Apollon "Department of Administrative Research". When I was assigned to supervise the Hero Project in Sternbild, I fell in love with a scientist named Kosetsu Kaburagi, an assistant to Ghast Faremis. When I discovered his link to my deceased father, Victor Valentine, Kosetsu distanced himself from me and entered a relationship with his associate, Professor Honjo Maverick. Due to Kosetsu's unique characteristics and physiques became pregnant and Honjo planned to use the fetus as a test subject for the Hero Project.

I objected to the use of humans — especially Kosetsu — as test subjects. In the interest of science Kosetsu proceeded with the treatment and became sick as a result. I confronted Honjo in the Apollon Mansion's underground laboratory and a heated argument ensued. Honjo ended it with treachery, pulling a gun from his lab coat and shooting me in the chest. He proceeded to use my half-dead body as the subject for experiments involving strengthening the endurance of the human body, and metamorphosis, enabling the body to transform into various monstrous forms. While Honjo did succeed in making my body stronger, the experiments were a failure because I, though still living, remained in a death-like state.

As a last resort to rehabilitate me, Kosetsu infused the Chaos-tainted Elixir into my broken-down body. The procedure worked, as my body, due to Honjo's previous experiments, was strong enough to become a vessel for Chaos; however, Chaos was uncontrollable and was only stopped when the ProtoNEXT Crystal had a reaction to Chaos. The Crystal, discovered by Victor alongside Chaos, was theorized by Kosetsu to have been created by the Planet "out of necessity as a means to control Chaos and prolong its own inevitable fate", and was placed in Kosetsu's laboratory.

Kosetsu put the Crystal inside my chest, enabling me to control Chaos to a degree. As a result of the combination with Chaos and the experiments made by Honjo, I acquired superhuman abilities such as increased physical strength, speed, endurance, agility, regeneration, shape-shifting, and other powers. I later awakened on the operating table and responded to my modified body with anguish and rage.

Believing I am responsible for Kosetsu's illness after Albert's birth, I locked myself within a coffin in the abandoned Apollon Mansion basement, where I slept mostly undisturbed for thirty years to atone for my "sins". I constantly relived my "nightmare" as a punishment for my inability to stop Kosetsu from submitting to Honjo's experiment on his unborn baby.

I was unable to protect the man I was supposed to protect and give my life for, Kosetsu is gone and so I might as well be for my failure. I will never be able to see Kosetsu's smile again added that I was unable to stop the Hero Project that will either save or destroy mankind's future.

That was my sin, and this...this is my punishment.

**[End Voice Over]**

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**Yeah I know it's odd this is my first time so please bear with me…**


	2. Episode 1

**From the Shadow into the Light**

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Tiger and Bunny Okay?

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**Episode 1: Awaking **

**The Immortal**

**[30 YEARS LATER, STERNBILD]**

The city of Sternbild is protected by a group of NEXT (super-powered individuals), who also vie for popularity on the Hero TV network. One of them is Kotetsu "Wild Tiger" Kaburagi who is considered past his prime, especially after the arrival of Barnaby Brooks Jr., a rookie hero who possesses the same power he has. When his sponsor company is taken over, Kotetsu is forced to work for the new owners, adopt a new look and form a reluctant partnership with Barnaby. Every single meeting and patrolling of day and night they argue. But today it would change.

**|||~~~ ~~~†††††~~~ ~~~|||**

"Fuck you, you little brat."

"Huh?" Barnaby let go of his neck.

Hot tears poured down Kotetsu's face and it took him a minute to realize he was crying. He felt a hollow pain in his chest, sinking into his stomach. Barnaby was right.

No one needed him. He was part of a marketing gimmick – Barnaby didn't need him to fight with. No one did. They were all capable of handling the crimes in Stern Bild. Home? If Kaede had really needed him she would have wanted him to stay, right? His mom, his brother, they could take care of themselves, and each other.

He had no point in being.

"Fuck you," he repeated, and to his dismay the 'you' came out in a high voice that was an obvious sob. His mask hid that he was crying, but his voice didn't want to do the same.

"Are you-" Kotetsu didn't want him to say it. "-crying?"

The Gym was silent others were staring in shock, Wild Tiger had finally snapped. Slapping his young partner's hands off of him and he stormed out of the Gym and out of the building but not donning his suit first. He needs to cool off and had to go somewhere…anywhere to get rid of what his Partner told him out of his mind.

At the Gym Antonio also known as Rock Bison walks off the Gym, he was not happy of what the Young Hero yelled at his best friend.

"Handsome, you know what you said to Tiger is really cruel." That was Nathan also known as Fire Emblem told him and sauntered out of the room to find Antonio.

Karina also known as Blue Rose walks out the room, leaving Dragon Kid and Origami Cyclone with Barnaby.

"Mr. Barnaby, I think you should apologize to Mr. Tiger…" Dragon Kid also known as Pao-lin Huang said looking at the Rookie Hero.

"Yeah, I think you hurt his feelings." Origami also known as Ivan Karelin said shifting in his position.

Barnaby sighed and looked at his call band to try and contact his Partner, but Tiger didn't answer his call.

"He's still mad at me." Barnaby muttered.

"Who won't be, after what you said to him. Handsome you really did hurt his feelings." Nathan chided as he sauntered back at the Gym and ranted that 'Hot buns' left the building.

"Tiger-san won't be mad for so long and it would take a lot to make him, but you just crossed the line." Pao-lin said walking up to Nathan.

Then their call bands rang.

"_Bonjour Heroes…" _Agnes' voice rang out.

**|||~~~ ~~~†††††~~~ ~~~|||**

A white and green blur drives through the City as Agnes had contacted him a while ago that there are criminals had taken a hiding in the Old Abandoned Apollon Mansion at the outskirts of Sternbild and he should investigate there and catch the criminals, she called him first since he was near the area. She even added that the others will soon come to help out.

If Agnes will call on the others to the location which means he'll face his young partner. He's not in the mood to have a chit chat with that stubborn Rabbit who hurt his feelings.

"Better End this quick…" He muttered and went to the exact location of the area.

**|||~~~ ~~~†††††~~~ ~~~|||**

It didn't take him long when he parked his Lonely Chaser at the gate of the Mansion and went inside. It was quite old and dusty and passed for a name of a Haunted Mansion, the dust was everywhere almost 3 inches thick, and most of the furniture was covered. Well it wasn't half bad, until bullets rained down on him. He took cover behind the couch, damned his luck, they won't making it easy for him and the others would be here soon and so is Bunny. Like a reckless person he was he charged in with a war cry.

**|||~~~ ~~~†††††~~~ ~~~|||**

Barnaby parked his lonely chaser beside Tigers and stood beside the Gate with the others.

"It's so quiet…" Rock Bison said.

"If Tiger-san is here, there should be a lot of noise and breaking stuff. But it's so quiet." Dragon Kid said standing beside Blue Rose.

"Did he catch them already?" Blue Rose asked.

"There is one way to find out…" Origami said.

And all six of them went inside.

**|||~~~ ~~~†††††~~~ ~~~|||**

Tiger had dragged all three of the Criminals that were hiding in the Old Rickety Mansion and much to his Bad Luck, all four of them fell on a hidden chamber behind the Bookshelf and was now here down in the Basement after they fell down in a Spiral Steps, the Muggers were unconscious for a while and it gave Tiger a moment to look at his surroundings, it was dark and eerie. He flipped up his visor and had a good look around, cold wind blew on his face something about the place creeps him out and he don't liked it in an instant, the place gives out a very frightening aura that he didn't sensed before. Tiger stood in the half-dark and rubbed the back of his neck. That's when he felt the thick silver chain still around his neck. A second later he realised he wasn't leaning against the rough stone of the corridor, but hard wood.

He lifted the lantern used it to help him examine the wood. Yes, he thought, it's not a wall – it's another door! And there was a keyhole in the side...

Tiger took the key from around his neck and pushed it into the hole.

The heavy door opened to darkness. Tiger stepped into the room.

It was draped in darkness and stale air, the walls lined with wide shelves and on those shelves –

Tiger stopped walking and stood still, his eyes scanned the room and his mind refused to believe. On the shelves and on the ground were coffins; grey, cobwebbed, dusty coffins. Oh god, thought Tiger – and even in his mind he hated to swear but he did it now - _it's a fucking tomb!_

How bizarre, that the key to a room in the lowest part of the mansion be in the highest part of the mansion. This place was not to be found – but it was also not to be lost forever.

The most gruesome thing about the tomb was that the majority of the coffins were open, at least part way. Tiger brought his hand up and ruffled the hair at the back of his helmetless head in hesitation as he stepped forward to inspect the coffins in the right wall. One on the floor was large and the lid was all the way off. The skeleton inside grinned up at him, its body a twisted mess. At least whoever this person had been had died before they had been locked in the room – Tiger could not say the same for the person in the coffin on one of the shelves. The carcass was locked in a position of leaving: its arm and head were curling out of the coffin, the hand gripping the bottom edge of the coffin and the mouth open in a long-dead scream. The person had pushed their way out of a _nailed_ coffin only to not make it all the way before they died.

Tiger kept one hand in his hair as he stepped back away from the scene. One coffin contained a person who seemed to have been mummified rather than rotted – it was obviously a pregnant woman.

There was so many, each one unique from the other. Tiger wondered about them, their lives, if they had deserved these horrid deaths. It was obvious most had been buried alive and it was no doubt that –

Tiger clenched his jaw.

Shit, he thought.

Tiger turned to leave. It was turning out to be a pretty crappy day.

As he walked towards the still-open doorway, a breeze blew past him from within the room. Tiger froze and exhaled as the breeze ruffled his hair against the back of his neck.

He slowly turned his head around to catch the source, keeping his body still as he looked wide-eyed over his shoulder. He felt the wind turn on him and twist around him, summoning him back into the room like the pull of the ocean tide. He exhaled in quiet fear as the back of the room lit up slowly, like the ghost of a spotlight.

There was magic in the room, thick and inviting. Tiger's fear melted away and his eyes fluttered. He felt so sleepy, suddenly, as he turned towards the light and slowly walked towards it, back into the tomb. The light lit the only coffin in the room that had colour and was particularly well made.

There were whispers on the wind and Tiger shivered. He came to the strange coffin and stared down at it, then laid his hand on the lid and caressed the smooth surface. He pushed the lid so it slid away, and clattered loudly to the stone ground.

Tiger's breath quavered as he leaned forward and peered inside. A man lay in the coffin, perfectly formed and perfectly beautiful, his hair black and long, his face sharp and pale and his body wrapped in red cloth.

Tiger leaned forward to get a closer look, it was a man. They had long, dark hair, a headband tied around their forehead. Crimson eyes, pale skin, and a dark, long red cloak held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles and rearing black clothing underneath it with several straps and buckles and wears a holster for his gun against his right leg, and pointed sabatons on his feet. He wears a golden clawed gauntlet on his left arm, from what he could see…

"U-um. E-excuse me..." He said softly. "B-but...why are you in this coffin? Are you a Vampire or? Are you a Hostage?"

The man blinked, slowly. He stared at the armored man a long time. The Tiger stayed silent, slightly unnerved by the stare and silence, but didn't back away or do anything else but meet the other's eyes. Finally the man let out a soft, low sound, almost like a brief chuckle, but not, before they opened their mouth, speaking just as quietly. "What hostage is this you're speaking of? I am no vampire. As for why I am here..." The person paused, head dipping down, part of his face disappearing beneath the high collar on the neck of the cape.

"Is because I failed to do something and I am being punished for it." The man's voice sounded different this time, distant...like he was distracted. And the armored man frowned. "B-but..." He stuttered softly. "Why would you be punished if you didn't do something? Did you not do a chore or something? My momma gets after me sometimes when I don't help..."

To this, the man actually did chuckle, though it was a light sound and the barest indication he was laughing was the slight shaking of their shoulders. "No child. It is much different than that. I didn't stop someone I loved from doing something that could hurt them...and because of that, I punished myself by staying in this coffin."

The armored man didn't fully understand, but...he could see the sorrow this person had. It was something lonesome and sad. It pained him as well, for reasons he didn't know. He'd always been gifted, as his momma said, in the ways of how other people were feeling. Anyway, he raised his head again and nodded. "Don't feel...so sad. Even if they...hurt themselves and you couldn't help...I'm sure you don't deserve to be punished."

The man said nothing in return, but changed the subject, avoiding any more topic of what he was doing there. "What was this hostage you had spoken of, child?"

The thirty year old nodded, and recanted his tale, informing the male of why he was there, what he was doing, and presented him the letter, told him the combination, what was in there, and about the monster. When he finished, the man had a dark expression on. The boy looked up at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"

The man sighed, before slowly standing from the coffin and jumped down out of it. The armored man looked up. The man was tall, and he wore some funny clothes. The long red cloak swept all the way down to the floor nearly. The man brushed himself off from the dust before sighing. "It is nothing of your own doing. But tell me, what is your name?"

To this, the brunette man nodded eagerly and smiled. "I'm Kotetsu, sir! Kotetsu Kaburagi! I'm 30 years old and I'm a Hero!" His smile was innocent and bright. The other merely stared for a moment, as if unused to such a thing before he himself replied. "I see. You may call me Vince." The boy nodded, smiling wider if possible.

This man was nice despite dark and brooding.

'_He's nicer than Bunny…' _He thought.

"What year is it?" The Red Cloaked man asked as he looks around.

Kotetsu told him the year, the day and the month.

"So it had been 30 years…" The Raven-haired man said in his reverberating baritone voice.

Kotetsu gaped at the man in front of him, is this man serious? Is he sleeping for 30 years? And in a coffin to boot! Is he even normal?

"Can you tell me what is going on at the outside world?" The Man named Vince asked looking at Tiger.

Tiger told him about Sternbild City and what was going on and tells him about Albert Maverick, and Vince, knowing he was the child Honjo had before Kosetsu came to him, considers it another "sin" and returns to sleep. When Tiger tries to leave, Vince follows and asks if they will meet Honjo. Tiger confirms but in due time since the man is not around, only the Mad Scientist's son is around, and Vince agrees to accompany the Hero with thoughts of claiming revenge if not from the Father it would be the Son who had to pay for his crimes.

The Raven-Haired man followed Kotetsu as of what he heard of the armored man's name, then he saw Kotetsu ordering the three cuffed people to get moving. They did so and then Kotetsu turned to his New Friend and ask to lead the way and let the man lead them back up the stairs, though the door, out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs to the first floor, and to the door.

Once there, Kotetsu was glad to see the setting sun and looked at the door where his Red Cloaked cladded friend was standing.

"Come on…if you're not a Vampire you shouldn't stay out of the sun…" He grinned.

The Older albeit younger looking man sighed and thought about it, but then his attention turned to the gate to see several vans in there.

"TIGER!" several cries called out at the gate.

The said man turned and saw his fellow Heroes running towards him, Tiger quite a bit uneasy steps back a bit when he saw Barnaby coming closer. And seeing this Vince steps out of the shadows into the dim light of sunset making his presence known, the other Heroes flew back in fright at the sight of the Tall Man before them, blocking their way towards Tiger.

"Wh-Who are you?" Barnaby demanded shakily.

The Cloaked man just stood there leering at the Heroes before answering.

"You can just call me Vince, that was my name and why are you people here, this area is off-limits."

Tiger sensing the tension steps up and stood beside the taller man and touched the man's arm lightly.

"I think we should go hand this criminals over and let the Doctors check you up, you've been down in the Basement for far too long, yeah?"

Glancing down at the shorter man and nodded and followed the White Armor silently. Barnaby and the others watched silently as Tiger hand over the Criminals, get his points and lead the taller man to his Lonely Chaser and drove off.

"Did he just ignore us?" Blue Rose asked in disbelief.

"That man in Red Cloak looks so hot!" Fire Emblem chimed.

"He looks like close to Tiger-san…" Origami Cyclone added.

Nasty emotion welled up on Barnaby's heart…was he jealous over this man? Earlier the man had blocked them from coming closer to their fellow Hero. Kotetsu…why did he ignored them in favor of this man… Just who is this Vince guy anyways? And why was he in this Mansion if Kotetsu had mention that the man was staying under the basement of this Mansion for far too long. He'll find out who this man is and know who this man really is.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


End file.
